Other world
by shadowspinner1
Summary: Have yoy ever woundered what happend to Raditz? Well here is his story. Rated for his bad mouth, and maby others.
1. Other world

This is my first fic so be nice. I'd like to thank my little brother, piccolo ,for editing this. If you guess who this is you get an update sooner.  
  
Luna, "Hey, we got a reveiw from the guy named Bob for Mother, Why which is on of my pomes. I quoit"You=bad speller/writer"  
  
shadowspinner, "I know that I'm a bad speller! If you did anything, you made me want to write this! I fixed the spelling though, I have my sweet little brother"*starts hug him.*  
  
Piccolo,"heeelp!"  
  
shadowspinner,"do the disclaimer and I'll let you go."  
  
Piccolo,"She doesn't own DBZ." *shadowspinner lets go* *Piccolo breathes deeply gasping for air*  
  
Luna, "just as a note, *Huh?* is action. Everything else is easy to figure out. She still might have errors though. No one's perfect."  
  
shadowspinner, "Now on with the fic!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
For once my life was peaceful. Everything has been so confusing ever since Frezia took the prince, Nappa and I from vegesan. But that is beside the point. The point is, there isn't anyone yelling at me, no mission to accomplish, and most of all no drugs running around my system.  
As I take in my surroundings I have a sense of forbidding. Almost as if I were forgetting something. Oh well, it will come to me sooner or later. Those drugs kind of have a permanent effect on you.  
White, I almost hate the color, now it's everywhere. There an odd path with red lining.   
Who in the hell is that, and what is up with all the little cloud thinges. There so many of them and they squeak. Where in all the worlds am I? A blue Ogre and yellow clouds. I think I finely lost it.  
  
Blue Ogre, "Hey you!"  
  
Is that freak talking to me?  
  
Blue Ogre, "You with the long hair."  
  
Yeah, he's talking to me. "What do you want you ugly freak!'  
  
Blue Ogre, "Come here."  
  
He was ugly, annoying and the universe was better off without him, so I did him a big favor and killed him.  
  
"What do you think your doing!"  
  
Oh great, more of them."What dose it look like I'm doing. I'm getting rid of you because quit frankly, I find you disgusting."  
They were pathetically weak. A single punch to the baka who spoke knocked off his head. Of cores the others run when they saw this. So did all of the clouds. Needles to say, I was confused, they challenged me and ran. What kind of warriors are they. Then again, I'm surprise that they tried to challenge a saiya-jin in the first place.   
  
Big Red Giant, "So, you're the one causing all this trouble."  
  
! My mask slipped for a second, and who can blame me. This guy was BIG. Now I'm seven foot three so I'm not small, but this guy must have been fifty feet tall. No joke, he could have picked me up like a little girl would a doll. I, of coarse, did what any saiya-jin would have done.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Ouch! My hand! That was not suppose to happen. He was SUPPOSE to be the one hurting. Did I let this get in my way...  
*back fist, cross punch, side kick*  
ouch, ouch, ouch!  
*sweat drop* I meant it literally when I said pick me up like a doll and what I said next probably wasn't the beat idea. "You and the other Ogres are ugly, so I'm doing the universe a favor b..."  
  
*giant's hand tightens it's grip, making it hard to talk.* "I am King Yama! I will not stand for you to talk to me that way!"  
  
King Yama, I know I heard that somewhere... Shit! This is not good. Oh great, Now it's coming back to me;  
  
#Flash back#  
  
I had landed on that back water planet called Chicasan. I came here to find my younger brother and take him to planet Belisarius where the prince and I would train him so he could help us defeat Frezia. As soon as I stepped of my way too small pod, I saw that he had never done his job. I could see this mainly because there was one of the planet's inhabitants standing right there. It was holding what I think was a gun.   
My thoughts were confirmed as it shot a small piece of lead at me. I snatched it out of the air and started laughing. I half knew that there were way to many drugs in my system, but those same drugs make you easy irritated, violent, want to destroy things and, not care about little things like that. I through the lead at the Cheacher killing it instantly. It only had a power level of five anyway.  
My scouter started picking up higher power levels. I started flying to one of them. I figured that I'd find my brother at one of them.  
I found a green being. Something in the back of m mind said Namicken. I asked him were my little brother was. He refused and through a weak blast at me. It bearly singed my leg hair. I was going to show him my favorite move but I got distrated. I left him there and flew toured another power level that almost mached him.  
When I arrived at the location, I found him. He was on a small island with a couple other of the planet's inhabitants. One almost could have pasted as a saiya-jin female. She was cute now that I think about it. There were two males. One was old and both were bold like Nappa. Then there was my brother. He looked like a clone of our father. That's kind of scary. One problem, he was missing his tail. Of all things his tail! Doesn't he know that his tail is where his power lies. I kind of told him off. I should have gone about that a whole different way, but then again the drugs were still in effect. I kind of told him of and something about killing one hundred of the inhabitants. I can't remember that to well.  
What I do remember is the kid. To think, I have a living nephew. I can't believe I kidnaped him. I also should have know that my brain damaged brother would have taken the most instinctive saiya-jin reaction. I would have done it. What I don't understand is why he refused to kill the varment that lived on that mud ball of a planet.   
I can't believe how much that kid cried! He wouldn't shut up. He kept saying that his daddy was going to save him. Why couldn't he save himself. Didn't this kid have an ounce of training. I finely shut him into the pod. Man that was annoying.   
I don't know how he found me. He had teamed up with the Green bean. They were obviously enemies, but they didn't want me to blow the planet up. We fought. The Baka grabbed my tail. Man that pissed me off. We fought some more. The kid saved his dad's life and didn't remember doing it. He has a lot of hidden potential. My brother held me in position for the green bean. He shot a ki beam though us both.   
He told me something interesting but I don't know what it was. I do know that Nappa was laughing in my ear as I died. Man I hate him. I think I quickened my death. I don't remember, I was drugged and in hysteria.   
#End Flash Back#  
  
Whoa, as I was thinking of other things the big red...King Yama had carried me to a big room. I noticed when I was dropped. Ouch! There was a huge desk, probably to acomidate King Yama's size. The was a giant book, a giant, flower pot and flower, and a big pen on the desk. King Yama sat in the big wooden chair behind it.   
An ogre was standing to either side of me. Both had spears. Odd.   
  
King Yama, "You do realize that I should send you to Hell."   
  
What can be worst that Frezia?  
  
King Yama, "But, this is a unique case. I can't really blame you for doing the things you did. So..."  
  
What! Am I completely out of it! He just said that I'm not going to Hell?!  
  
King Yama, "So this is your condement..."  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hehehe. Did you really think that I would give you the whole story, I don't think so."  
  
Luna,"If you want more R&R." 


	2. The codanmation

I'd like to thank my reviewers, they help keep this story going.  
  
Luna: Can we just start the fic?  
  
SS: OK * Looks around to see angry lawyers.* I don't own DBZ. *lawyers nod and leave* SS starts crying*   
  
Luna: Don't worry, she'll get over it.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
I can't believe that guy. He said that I didn't have to go to Hell. He gave me a punishment worst that death. Then again, I am dead... man this is going to take some getting use to.   
I look down at the sleeping child before me. This is redicules. I can't believe that I have to watch this kid.  
  
#Flash back#  
  
This is your condamnation...  
  
I was nervous. Who wouldn't have been at this point in their life?  
  
You are going to watch your nephew until you learn why the things you did were bad.  
  
What do I look like, a child? "What! I have to watch a miserable brat?! Why in would I do that!"   
  
Your not going to come back until you learn. Trust me, I'll know when your ready.  
  
#End flash back#  
  
(AN: I could end the story here, but I'm doing a long fic. Luna; You'd better!)  
  
Gohan stirs in front of me, waking me from my thoughts. He's probably so hungry that he'd eat me. Which reminds me I haven't eaten for a while now. It must be a side effect of being dead.   
I'm still amazed at the kid's strength. He moved so fast, I didn't see him until he was up here. Oddly enough, he didn't even remember how he got up there. Kind of scary if you think about it. He has never trained, Hell he's a cry baby, yet he might be as strong as Kakarot.   
Humf. There is that green being. Giving the kid some kind of fruit. The kid doesn't even notice the Nemicken.   
What! The moon. Why didn't I see this before! The kid's transforming! Why am I not? Oh, that's right, I'm dead. Dead has it's advanteges, considering he just swung his hand through me.   
Poor green being. He is trying to figure it out. Ahh, he finally got it. Just blew up the moon. Yep, that is so smart of you.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know, this isn't very long. They will get longer.  
  
Luna: Right.  
  
SS: They will! Anyway hope you like, and  
  
Thank you;  
  
Indy, for reading my fic. I love it when people read My fics. I'm typing IT.  
  
Maira S,. I see that you figured it out. Yes this is Radizt. Gives Maira a cyber candy bar. And I plan on finishing this fic.  
  
Dark Sephy, Thank you, The cliffy was for the reviews. If I had completed the chapter, it would have been the entire story.  
  
Lyjin/Leejin, Interesting name. I've got more.  
  
Luan: you need to make these longer.  
  
SS: I said that I will! *turns to audience* If I made mistakes correct me. I know I made some. 


	3. Meet Tsunami

SS: I'm grounded, so I don't get to read on the net. I do get to type though.   
  
Luna: You need to update more.   
  
SS: Look at who I got.*Radditz walks into the room* He's keeping me company in my groundation.  
  
Luna: Poor guy.  
  
Radditz: Your telling me.  
  
SS: You get to say this. *Hands him a note written in Sayia-go.*  
  
Radditz: SS doesn't own DBZ. Why couldn't you say it your self?   
  
SS: *Gives Radditz the female version of Vegeta's death glare.*  
  
Radditz: I'm shutting up now.  
  
Luna: Good idea.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
I am amazed at how much the kid has grown. It seams that Kakarot never trained his son. The stupidity. Now he is a strong warrior but, he is a bit of a coward. The other night Kakarot's pod malfunctioned. The green bean seems to have gotten smart, it only took him ten minutes to eliminate the problem.   
It seems that the green freak has grown attached to the brat. What a waste of a good warrior.   
Things are quiet. A little too quiet. I mean there's Gohan's snoring and Piccolo is in his usual mediation. It's just that there's something up...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(AN: I'm doing a change from the story, in point view I mean. The doted line is when I'm changing. )  
  
To the normal human's eye, it was a strange sight. They would have seen a young boy sleeping on a rock. That wouldn't be so strange if they didn't see a green man in odd clothing sitting next to him. If they looked closely they would see the misty shape of a humanoid. But this was no ordinary man. He wasn't even human.   
His name was Tsunami. If you ever seen a vampire, this would be the god of them. Unseen to mortals, he often kills his victims with in a night. He is a Ki vampire that resides in Hell, and tortures Damned souls. Tonight he wanted fresh living Ki. He is normally not allowed out of Hell, but we all know how evil people are.  
He walked over to the young boy spiraled out on the rock when he was intercepted by an irritated and extremely board saiyijin.   
  
Who is this guy? He looks human enough, but I could swear that he looked right at me. I'm dead, right? Piccolo hasn't move so it may just be me or that he's dead as well, but he doesn't have a hallow.   
He's going toward the kid. I don't know what he's doing, but it can't be good.  
  
"Who are you?!"   
  
Tsunami: "I am Tsunami, now get out of my way before I hurt you." He can see me.  
  
"I'm not moving until you tell me why you're here. This is my territory." This is familiar.  
  
Tsunami: *POW*   
  
*Face plant* Now I know why it's familiar. Ouch.  
  
Tsunami: "I'm here for fresh living Ki. If you stay out of my way, I won't take yours as well."  
  
"Go find it somewhere else!" *SMASH* Shit! What did I hit?  
  
Tsunami: "You shouldn't have done that." *Evil smirk*   
  
???: *BONK* *Shoe hits Tsunami in face.* "Shouldn't you be in hell?"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
SS: *Looks at sad short story.* I hate to stop there but I'm stuck.  
  
Radditz: You can't write.  
  
Luna: Careful.  
  
SS:*SMACK*"Obviously someone disagrees. They are telling me to write more!  
  
Radditz: Ouch! You nearly hit as hard as Vegeta.  
  
SS: *Gives Radditz an odd look* Anyway, I'll apologize about the last chapter being so slow to come out. Look, this one is longer. Almost.  
  
Thank you reviewers, you make this work.  
  
Dragonheart: Yes, No hell for Raddizt. And I think that I updated quickly enough, wait, I don't think.  
  
Maria S.: I know it was a no brainer, but Indy couldn't tell me, and he claims to know a lot about anime.~_^  
  
Oh, and anyone who can tell me what Tsunami means gets a candy bar. I know, but what do you think? Also, I need names, female and male, and I'd like to hear from you what you like. I'll take them any time. I do have a baby name book and will use it but I'm open to suggestions.  
  
5/10/03 


End file.
